the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Dancer
Phylum: Arthropoda Family: Gerridaetes Habitat: Lakes, estuaries, fjords, calm seas and oceans ' '''Disposition: Timid, lustful, loving, possibly coercive ' '''Diet: Spiritus, fish, freshwater and salt-water shellfish Description An insectoid water mamonme possessed of long, slender legs. Lake Dancers have largely existed since Seretique vi Alloriel first came to power and brought about the Grand Changing. While once residents of lakes, rivers and ponds of the Demon Kingdoms, they have since spread to every continent of the world, barring Calavier or at least those territories governed by the Luminaire Kingdoms. It is said that Seretique vi Alloriel having just accepted the mantle of Demon Lord, wandered lost in thought upon the banks of a pool near the recently renamed Citadel of Desires. Having lost her idol Delurihah Meludrae the world felt empty and with her plans to effect a large change through sorcery she had taken to examining the threads which tied her to the rest of the monster race. If she was to bring about a Grand Changing and get humans to forget about what her kingdom had once visited upon them, the Demon Kingdoms would need to be able to show that they too had culture. She knew that she would have the oryantal and polimana for dance, thoths for writing, lorelae for singing, aranaei for fashion, mud wasps for sculpture and even the kaaiman for illusions and shows. It was at this point that she looked down and noticed the “pond dancers” , as humans called them, skimming across the pool beside her. She decided then and there that when the Grand Changing was effectuated, a new breed of monsters… no mamonme would be brought into existence, one which could dance effortlessly upon the water and astound watchers with their elegance and suppleness. Thus the Lake Dancers were born. Lake dancers as mentioned before are aquatic mamonme. While not living in the water, they do however abide upon the surface of lakes, rivers, estuaries and other locations across the world. They have the form of a human with the lower body of an enlarged pond dancer. These mamonme also exhibit four elongate legs which are split into three segments, the ends of which house fine bristles which emit demonic energy to form what scientists identify as a “hydrofoil”. A combination of expert balance and this “hydrofoil” are apparently the source of their ability to walk on water. In the case of lake dancers, their third pair of legs are in fact their humanoid arms, which come equipped with a sharp claw situated at the back of each hand and are used for puncturing their prey. As previously mentioned, these mamonme use a pair of sharp claws to puncture prey which will be fed upon, as such lake dancers are carnivorous mamonme and feed on fish as well as freshwater species of shellfish. Lake dancers typically live in floating homes built upon the surface of the body of water they call their own. Houses built in this manner are on the whole flat and spacious, this is to allow for a lake dancer’s less than graceful movement when out of the water. Another interesting feature of their homes is the nursery room, this room typically has a large pool in the centre which allows for mothers to lay their eggs in safety. It must however be mentioned that due to their change to that of mamonme, they at most may lay up to three eggs, this should though be treated as a rarity and considering the gestation period of an egg families tend to grow at a reasonable pace. In the past, when pond dancers approached a potential mate they would use vibrations to feel out whether a potential mate was interested. Perhaps due to this past, a lake dancer first taps the water with her slender legs. This is to get the attention of the human she has encountered. If the man does not attempt to drive her off, she will approach the person and attempt to make conversation. Lake Dancers are timid by nature, and as a result will flee if the tapping elicits anger. These mamonme however will approach unbeckoned if in a particularly prurient state and will attempt to coerce the human before them. Usually this is achieved via enfolding the vessel (if small enough) in their long legs and tapping the water furiously. They may make the claim that a large beast dwelling beneath may wish to investigate the tapping. While this is untrue in most cases, most believe it is wise not to test the veracity of these claims. During acts of a more amorous nature, lake dancers are capable of using their long, supple legs and their expert skills at balance to provide a form of pleasure which is said to border on exalting and elegant. It is also stated that the points at which their legs join with their abdominal region is said to be almost as sensitive as their antennae, and thus applying pressure to or stroking these areas will send a lake dancer into a sense of rapture. As aforementioned, lake dancers can be found on many large bodies of water, it is quite common for lake dancers living in the interior of many countries to actually travel down the rivers to the coastal regions for holidays with their loved ones and families. As a result one may find these mamonme frequently skating and dancing upon the shorelines of many beaches, all while keeping a protective eye on their husbands and children. There are also numerous large settlements floating within the warmer oceans of the world where lake dancers dwell with their families, a testament to the fact that these mamonme, while living in freshwater regions, are not bound to them. Most lake dancers typically take on the job of dancing or skating on the surface of lakes and pools for the entertainment of those around them, as a result they frequently draw in fans who are eager to have others realise that their idol is the best. These fans range from mamonme such as harpies, c’try mice, sorceresses (in fact it it should be mentioned that there are rumours of a sorceress with a small lake dedicated to her idol located within her perception bauble) to even humans. Fans typically work to increase the fame and popularity of their heroines and as such bring in revenue which is split between the lake dancer and themselves. All in all, in closing we would like to state that life with a lake dancer is a life of being somewhat in the public eye. While at times this may be off-putting, it is asserted as a wonderful experience and handsomely rewarding. Trivia * The Lake Dancer is based off the water strider. * Her attire and overall looks is inspired by that of a ballerina. This may be a reference to the ballet Swan Lake. * Her dancer's ribbon, the Lidwina derives its name from the patron saint of ice skating. Gallery Lake dancer by benyihs-da1kozj.png|You want what?! Lake Dancer by Benyihs of Deviantart Category:Profiles Category:Mamonme